


fucked and i want ya

by godblessem (tomkiffson)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Smut, Submissive!Steve, power bottom!Billy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomkiffson/pseuds/godblessem
Summary: i was bored and thought about powerbottom billy





	fucked and i want ya

The Harrington’s house was quiet, save for Steve’s radio playing softly. His parents had been gone for a week and wouldn’t return for another. This used to leave him lonely and sad, but now he has something to expect. A pretty blonde on his front door step ready to suck him off until he almost cried. Steve felt a smile tug at his lips, as he thought of Billy Hargrove. The younger boy should be there any moment. They tried to see each other as often as possible when Steve’s parents were gone. 

A knock was heard and Steve rushed to the door, opening it to reveal Billy’s heart-melting smile. His heart raced as he let the boy in his home. The air became taught with want and need. Steve couldn’t help himself as he slammed the door and grabbed Billy to kiss him. They were just a clash of tongues and hands gripping for the other as they stumbled to the living room. Billy was already panting and gave Steve a mischievous grin, “You happy to see me?”

Steve’s brow furrowed, “Well, yeah.” He had a soft pout from the confusing question and it was soon taken as Billy pressed soft kisses into the older boy.

“Missed you, pretty boy,” Billy mumbled into the kiss.

Tan hands had made their way to Steve’s zipper and found his aching hard-on. A whimper was heard and Billy’s mouth watered. Sucking dick was one of his favorite past times and he always felt alive as he heard Steve falling apart above him. It made him feel powerful and in control while the taller boy was surrendering himself to him. Then having Steve lay on his back with the expensive shag rug beneath them as he rode him until his finish. Truthfully, Billy just enjoyed sex with Steve.

Soon enough Billy was on his knees, mouth slack as he took Steve’s length. He liked starting it slow and careful, a teasing pace. The way Steve’s nails bit into his scalp as he tried to not fuck up into Billy’s mouth. His cock was warm, hard and delicious as blue eyes began to water from the pressure. He looked up into the brown eyes and let out a moan. Tongue slid up the underside, making Steve let out a high-pitched whine, and grab at the sofa. Billy eased back up to the tip and licked at the slit, tongue warm against the organ. Steve pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes, “Fuck, Daddy.”

Billy just smirked, “Baby, I’ve barely done anything. Calm down.” He then went back to sucking Steve’s cock with a vengeance. Cheeks were hollowed out as he sucked as hard as he could, dragging himself up slowly to tease Steve. Then quickly deep throating him and sliding his hand up to twist a nipple through his shirt. The older boy moaned and grabbed Billy’s blonde mane, thighs quaking, “Fuck, fuck. Please let me uh—“

Blue eyes blinked back the tears and a hand wiped the reddened lip, “Baby, no. You have to wait.” Steve pouted and Billy climbed back on the couch, kissing him into a smile. 

Billy left Steve on the couch, cock hard and leaking, as he made a show of removing his clothes. He raised his arms straight above him and let out a small ‘uh’ when stretching his muscles. The lines in his torso moved with him as he left his shirt on the floor. Next were his pants, which he fingered off the button, and the slid to the floor with no sound. Steve was watching with his doe eyes, and looked so painfully innocent. He licked his lips as he watched Billy become completely naked. 

The younger boy grabbed Steve’s wrist and pulled him off the couch onto the floor. He had his lip pressed into his teeth, as he watched the brown eyed boy allow his manhandling. His cock somehow became even harder as Steve just relaxed into the soft rug. Billy straddled him and gave him a smile, “So sweet, baby. Wish you could see yourself. Already fucked out and I haven’t even started, yet.”

Steve blushed, “I can’t help it, you’re so—“ His sentence was cut off with a moan because Billy had eased himself onto Steve’s leaking dick. The older boy grabbed for the white fabric beneath them and arched his back, “Daddy, fuck.”

Billy kept his pace steady, watching Steve carefully, “What is it, princess?”

“Feels so good, I just,” Steve whined, miserably. Billy kept staying low on Steve’s dick and grinding into him. He lurched forward as he felt his dick being stroked vigorously. He slapped at the desperate boy’s hand and leaned close to his face. 

Billy grabbed a handful of Steve’s thick, brown locks, “Did I give you permission to touch me?”

Steve let out a whine, “No, Daddy, but I want, uh, I want you to f-f-feel good.”

“Baby, that’s so sweet, but your dick is already making me feel good,” Billy mumbled against hot lips and kissed them feverishly. He kept a steady pace, thighs straining with effort, and felt his one spot be hit. His body began to shake and he felt Steve buck underneath him.

“Baby, holy fuck,” he gasped, “You feel fuckin’ amazin’.”

Steve let out a whine, “Daddy, daddy, uh, uh. I’m gonna, I’m gonna—“

Billy grappled Steve’s bony shoulders and pulled him up to his face, “So sweet.” He pressed a bruising kiss into the older boy’s lips as the kept their desperate pace. A whine was heard and he felt Steve’s cum paint him and before he could think, a frantic hand was rubbing at his cock. His prostate was being ground into and he just let his head fall back with a broken cry, “Oh, baby, fuck.” Billy felt himself shoot out onto Steve’s hand and chest. He bit at his lip and whimpered. 

They lay there panting, not ready to part, and Steve breaks the silence. 

“That was fucking amazing,” he sighed.

Billy lifted himself off of Steve, “Well, get ready for more, baby.”


End file.
